


Moving On IV

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-26
Updated: 2002-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Guess who's coming to dinner?





	Moving On IV

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Moving On IV

## Moving On IV

#### by Jo B

Title: Moving On Chapter 4 - Moving Day Author: Jo B  
Email:   
Web site: http://slashingmulder.com/JoB/ Keywords: M/Sk/D friendship M/Sk Slash  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Guess who's coming to dinner? 

Spoilers: Existence, season 8, and some from other seasons. 

Disclaimer: The X-Files characters are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. No money is being made from their use. 

Warning! This story contains romance between two men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you. 

Archive: DitB, Slashing Mulder, Doggett-slash all others please ask first. 

Author notes: I started this story before season 9, so canon no longer applies--as if it ever did. 

Special Beta thanks to Joey and Bertina. Thanks, ladies! 

* * *

Moving On Chapter 4  
Moving Day  
By Jo B 

Viva Tower  
Crystal City  
Sunday, March 18, 2001 

Mulder rolled over and reached for Skinner, his hand found only the cold, empty mattress on his lover's side of the bed. Frowning, he opened his eyes and peered at the clock on the nightstand. It was only six o'clock in the morning. For the hundredth time Mulder wished that Walter wasn't such an early riser, not that he was any better himself. But when they spent the night together, he enjoyed snuggling in bed in the morning. 

"Good morning, sleepy head," Skinner said, stepping into the bedroom carrying a serving tray. 

A lazy smile spread across Mulder's lips as he saw the tray, and caught a whiff of bacon and coffee. "Breakfast in bed, what's the occasion?" he asked, sitting back against the headboard as Skinner placed the tray over his lap. 

Leaning in, Skinner kissed him sweetly on the lips. "No occasion. I like pampering you." 

"If you want to pamper me then get your ass back in bed." 

"You're so romantic," Skinner quipped, pulling the cover off the plate and setting it out of the way on the nightstand. 

"Mm, homemade waffles. I like the way you pamper me, lover." Mulder smiled and picked up his fork. "And, Walter, I can be romantic, remember the massage by candlelight I gave you for your birthday three years ago?" 

Skinner shrugged off his robe and climbed back into bed. "Yeah, that was one of my nicest birthday presents." 

Mulder sighed, "I wasn't around for your last birthday, and he kept us apart the year before that one." He couldn't bring himself to mention Krycek's name. 

"We'll be together for my next one, and I expect you to do something romantic for me," Skinner said, snatching one of the crispy slices of bacon. 

Mulder leered. "That gives me a little over two months to plan." 

"Maybe I should be worried." 

Mulder popped a slice of waffle into his mouth. "Your birthday falls on a Sunday this year, so I think we could go somewhere that weekend." 

Skinner was always amazed at how Mulder could know little things, like the day of the week his birthday was falling on. He leaned over and kissed Mulder on the cheek. "Surprise me." 

Mulder smiled and handed Skinner the extra coffee mug on the tray, then picked up his own. "I'm going over to see Scully and William this morning. Do you want to come along?" 

"Yes. I'm curious about why Rosa needed to get in touch with you." 

"It's probably nothing." 

"If it were nothing, Fox, Dana would have told me what it was about over the phone." 

"What do you think she wanted?" Mulder asked, sipping his coffee. 

"I'm worried because Rosa knows all about your brief time spent in a grave." 

Mulder snorted. "Brief? I was buried for three fucking months. God, it was awful." 

The color drained from Skinner's face. "You remember...?" 

Mulder's knuckles became white as his grip on the coffee mug tightened. "Only snatches, I kept drifting in and out. I couldn't move or open my eyes, but I could smell and hear." Mulder shuddered. "One sound I'll never forget was the dirt hitting the lid of the coffin--it sounded so loud, so final." 

Setting his coffee mug on the nightstand, Skinner reached over and wrapped his arms around Mulder's trembling body. How could his lover have any memories of that and still be sane? 

"What did they do to me, Walter?" Mulder asked, resting his head on Skinner's shoulder. 

"Fox, I don't know, but I won't allow it to come between us." He kissed the top of Mulder's head. "Do you think you can finish your breakfast?" 

Mulder glanced at the tray with the half-finished waffle--the small glass of orange juice had spilled. He still had the mug of coffee in his hand. "I'm sorry...I sort of lost my appetite." 

"It's no problem, babe. I'll clear this out of the way. Why don't you go and grab a hot shower." 

"Thanks, Walter," Mulder said as his lover lifted the tray off his lap and carried it out of the bedroom. 

* * *

The shower helped to get rid of some of the memories haunting Mulder. He felt refreshed as he pulled a clean T-Shirt over his head and tucked it into his jeans. Walking out into the bedroom, Mulder found Skinner making the bed and tidying the room. 

"Walter, do you want to go for a jog with me this afternoon?" 

"If it could wait until after my realtor leaves, she's coming out at three o'clock." 

"You shouldn't have any problem selling your condo," Mulder said. 

"I don't expect to, even with the incident where that man fell to his death from my balcony. There's a waiting list of buyers wanting to get into this building." 

Mulder grinned. "Five days and we'll be in our new home. I want to check out the area around it to see if there are any good parks, jogging paths, or basketball courts." 

"Do you want to take a ride out there after we leave Scully's? I wouldn't mind checking out the local restaurants and stores." 

"Why don't we take Scully with us? I'm sure she'd like to get better acquainted with the neighborhood. We can have lunch, and then come back here in time for your appointment with the realtor." 

"That sounds like a good plan. Fox, why don't you invite John, maybe we can talk him into helping us move on Friday?" 

Mulder chuckled. "Sure, Walter. Free labor is always a good idea. I'll talk to my friends and see if they'll be able to help us on Friday, too." 

* * *

Doggett's residence  
Sunday, March 18, 2001 

As Doggett waited for his pop tart to popup from the toaster, he turned on the radio and thought about returning Monica's phone call from last night, but didn't feel like dealing with her right now. His mind kept returning to Mulder and Skinner. He wanted something like they shared, he wanted to be apart of that type of love and commitment. 

The sound of the toaster pulled his attention back to the present. He gingerly pulled the hot pastry from it, shuffling it from hand to hand until it cooled. Turning off the radio, Doggett wandered around his small house. It wasn't a bad house, but it wasn't a home. A home was a place you shared with someone you loved. 

Doggett shook his head sadly. In the few short hours they shared together, Mulder had stolen his heart. Too bad the former agent was hopelessly in love with Walter Skinner. Doggett couldn't blame Mulder; Skinner was an easy man to admire. Love however, was an entirely different matter. He felt an attraction to Skinner, but it was nothing like how he felt for Mulder. He felt a physical connection to Mulder that he couldn't explain. 

The evening he'd spent getting to know the former agent, changed his opinion of the man, and unfortunately led to him falling in love with Mulder. Something he'd never confess to anyone, not even Mulder. 

Surprisingly, they shared a lot in common. They were both survivors that had suffered the loss of someone close to them. In Mulder's case it was his sister...in Doggett's, his son Luke. Although Doggett had trouble believing in some of the weird shit Mulder believed in, he wasn't blind. He couldn't deny the stuff he'd experienced first hand, like those replicants or Mulder curing that waitress in Rochester. The memories of Friday night were still heavy on his mind. 

What had Mulder become? They'd buried him for over three months, only to discover he wasn't dead. Doggett closed his eyes, remembering his objections when Skinner wanted to exhume Mulder's body. It happened after the A.D. found out about Billy Miles bloated body recovered after it had been floating in the ocean, and it turned out Miles was still alive after months in the water. 

The phone rang and he sighed. He looked at the caller ID box and was surprised to find it was Skinner. "Hello, Walter." 

"Hey, John, it's Mulder." 

Doggett was pleasantly surprised. "Hey, Fox. What can I do for you?" 

"You can have lunch with Walter, Scully, and me. We wanted to check out the neighborhood we're moving to, so we selected a restaurant in Lanham close to our new home." 

Doggett smiled. "This wouldn't be an attempt to get me to help yous guys move on Friday, would it?" 

"Well, now that you mention it, we could use some help." Mulder's voice became a conspiratorial whisper. "John, Walter is going to drive me crazy; he's making labels for my packing boxes. He's afraid I'll mix the kitchen stuff with the bathroom stuff with the bedroom stuff." 

Doggett chuckled. "Labeling the boxes will make moving in and unpacking easier." 

Mulder sighed, exasperated. "Is being anal something they teach you in the marines?" 

"You betcha, I lost my cherry in the marines," he quipped. 

Mulder chuckled. "Walter took mine." 

Doggett frowned. No wonder Mulder had it bad for Skinner. "He was your first?" he asked softly. 

"More or less." 

"What does that mean?" 

"I dabbled. Nothing serious, until Walter. A couple of hand jobs and one blow job." Mulder didn't really feel like talking about his boring sex life before Walter. "John, what about lunch?" 

"I have plans today, but thanks for the invite. Now if my boss will give me Friday off, I'll be happy to help you guys move." 

Mulder toyed with the phone cord as he stood in the kitchen doorway. "I'm very close to your boss; I think I can convince him to give you the day off. Just promise me that you two marines won't be ganging up on me." Mulder smiled, looking over at his lover sitting at his desk printing off box labels. 

"I'm not promising anything. I'll talk to you later, bye." Doggett chuckled, hanging up. 

* * *

Scully steered her car into a parking space at the small caf, where she was meeting Mulder and Skinner for lunch. She really loved this neighborhood, it was an eclectic mix of old and new homes with beautiful tree-lined streets. Getting out of her car, she walked into the restaurant and paused in the doorway. The smell of rosemary baked bread made her mouth water as she glanced around the quaint interior with its soothing pumpkin colored walls and hardwood floors. There were only a handful a people in the caf, so Scully easily spotted Mulder and Skinner sitting at a square table toward the back. She made her way over to them, and they both stood as she reached the table. 

Mulder gave her a peck on the cheek. "Hi Scully, where's William?" 

"Mom's watching him. I needed a break and we need to talk," she said anxiously. 

"Is this about Momma Rosa?" Skinner asked. 

"Yes. And the Catholic Church and Father O'Brien." 

Skinner held the chair for Scully as she sat. "Dana, you can fill us in while we eat." 

The waitress walked over to their table. "I see your party has arrived. May I get you something to drink, miss?" 

"May I have a cup of herbal tea?" 

"I'll be right back with it," she said and hurried off. 

Mulder picked up his beer and took a sip, while Scully glanced over the menu. 

"This is a cute restaurant," Scully said, closed the menu and looked around again at the trendy decor. 

"It's walking distance from our new home, and they have take out," Skinner said. 

"That will come in handy," Scully said. 

The waitress came back with Scully's tea. "Have you decided what you want?" 

"Yes, I'll have the grilled tuna with a mixed greens salad," Scully said. 

Mulder set his beer glass down. "Amy, bring me the French dip with an order of onion rings." 

"I'll have the grilled Rueben and fries, and would you bring me another Guinness?" Skinner asked. 

"Yes, sir. I'll put in your orders. Is there anything else I can get you?" 

"No. Thanks, Amy." Skinner handed her the menu. 

After the waitress left Mulder turned to Scully. "Okay, Scully, what's going on?" 

"Rosa stopped over at my apartment on Friday with her daughter, son-in-law, and grandson. She's claiming that you cured Frankie of his cancer. This morning my Mom went to the service at Rosa's church. Father O'Brien made reference to a new day of miracles and a second coming. He didn't mention you by name, but he told his congregation the story of a man who rose from the grave and healed Rosa's grandson. I think what he was implying is obvious. Mulder, have you gone back to your apartment since returning from Minnesota?" Scully asked. 

Mulder stared at her opened mouth. "Ah, n-no...why?" 

"There are people camped outside your building. I drove by there on my way here." 

Skinner exhaled the breath he was holding. "Okay, we're going to have to deal with this mess. One, we need to talk to this Father O'Brien and Rosa before they make our lives miserable. Two, we cannot allow these people to know where we're moving. Three, Fox, we need to get your stuff packed for our move on Friday, do you think the Gunmen could help?" 

"Yes," Mulder said. The initial feeling of shock was beginning to wear off. 

Scully took a sip of tea. "We need to make Rosa realize that you didn't cure Frankie." 

Mulder met Skinner's eyes. "Walter?" 

"You better tell her, Fox." 

"Tell me what?" 

"I might have healed Frankie." 

Scully's eyes widened. "That's impossible." 

"Scully, when we were in Minnesota, I healed a woman who had her throat slit. I think the aliens changed me, making me more like Jeremiah Smith than Billy Miles." 

"Mulder, did anyone see you heal her?" Scully reached across the table and placed her hand on Mulder's arm. 

"Don't worry, Scully, only John Doggett saw me, and he's not going to talk." 

"So how are we going to deal with this?" 

"We need to cover it up. Fox and I will visit Rosa and appeal to her as a friend not to tell anyone about Fox healing Frankie. Then-" Skinner paused as the waitress returned with his Guinness and a basket of bread. 

"May I bring you another beer?" she asked, looking at Mulder empty mug. 

"Yes. Thanks." 

After the waitress left Skinner continued. "Then we need to deal with Father O'Brien. Dana, how well do you know Father O'Brien?" 

"I've only met him a couple of times, but my Mom would know him better." 

"I need to find out if he's an easy man to reason with." 

"We need to, Walter," Mulder said. 

"Of course, sorry." 

Mulder reached over and squeezed Skinner's hand. "No problem. I just can't believe this is happening to me. I never thought I'd become one of my X-File cases." 

Skinner saw the weariness in Mulder's eyes. "Fox, you haven't had time to recuperate since you've been back. When we close on the house Friday, I want you to take a month just to relax." 

"Walter, since I was fired all I've been doing is recuperating--I need to be working." 

"Why don't we compromise? You can work on setting up your business, but don't take on any clients until we get this situation with Father O'Brien and Rosa under control." 

"Okay. It will take me at least a month to get my investigation agency up and running anyway." 

The waitress came back with their meals and Mulder's beer. "Can I get you anything else?" 

"Yes, may I have some extra salad dressing?" Scully asked. 

"Sure." 

"And bring me another Guinness," Skinner said. 

"Nothing for me." Mulder picked up his beer, wishing for something stronger. He'd raid Walter's liquor cabinet when they get back to his condo. 

They ate their meals quietly for several minutes. 

"So when are you planning on having the commitment ceremony?" Scully asked. 

Skinner set down his sandwich and wiped his mouth with the napkin. "We haven't discussed a date yet. Fox, how does the end of May sound?" 

Mulder was grateful for the change of topic. "Why don't we have it in July? It will give us enough time to settle into our new home, and we can hold it in our backyard. It will also give your family a chance to come out here for a vacation." 

Skinner smiled. "I like that idea. My family would enjoy visiting with us for a week in July. Thanks for considering them." 

"I like your family." Mulder's look turned thoughtful as he picked up his sandwich. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Do you know anything about commitment ceremonies? I don't have a clue what is involved." 

"Don't worry, I've already looked into it. After we get moved into our new home, we can sit down and discuss what is needed in planning the ceremony." 

"I'd like to help," Scully said. 

Mulder smiled at her. "If it's okay with Walter, I'd really appreciate your help." 

"I'm okay with it. Thanks, Dana, we both would appreciate your help," Skinner said. 

They finished their lunch, then headed outside to walk around the neighborhood. 

* * *

Mamma Rosa's  
Sunday, March 18, 2001 

Instead of going jogging after the realtor left his condo, Skinner and Mulder decided to drive out to Rosa's house. Her restaurant was closed on Sundays and Mondays. 

Mulder was nervous as they stood on the stoop of the older Italian woman's house, waiting for her to answer the door. 

The door was finally answered by a young man in his late twenties. "May I help you?" he asked. 

"Yes, is Rosa home?" Mulder asked. 

The young man looked at them suspiciously. Mulder and Skinner were dressed in jeans and wearing leather jackets. "Who may I say is calling?" 

"Fox Mulder and Walter Skinner." 

His eyes widened in surprise. "You're Fox Mulder?" He quickly stepped aside, allowing room for them to enter. "Please, come in, I'm Frank Fabba. My mother-in-law has been trying to get a hold of you for several days." 

"We know. My former partner mentioned you went to her apartment." 

They followed him into the kitchen. Mulder breathed in the delicious smells of garlic, meat roasting, and baked bread. 

"Fox! Walter!" Rosa quickly turned off the mixer and rushed over to hug them. "I see you met my son-in-law? My daughter has taken Frankie to the park, they'll be back shortly. I hope you can stay for dinner, I'm making a garlic roasted leg of lamb with polenta pasticciata, and tiramisu for dessert," she said. 

Skinner licked his lips. "If you're inviting us, Rosa, we'd love to join you and your family for dinner." 

"I'm inviting you, Walter." Rosa smiled. "Father O'Brien is coming for dinner too, we can all discuss why God chose Fox to do his work here on Earth," she said, going back to whipping the cream. 

"Rosa, God didn't choose me," Mulder sighed, then continued. "Walter and I came here to discuss this with you. We were going to stop by and see Father O'Brien tomorrow, so it's convenient he's coming tonight. There are some things that you need to know about me, my family, and the work I used to do in the FBI." Mulder figured nothing less than the truth will sway Rosa from believing he was the second coming. 

"Fox, I'll listen to anything you have to say, but you cannot deny that you cured my grandson and rose, like our blessed Jesus, from the grave." 

"I'm not going to lie to you, Rosa. I cured Frankie and spent three months buried in a coffin until Walter had me exhumed. There's another explanation behind what is happening to me besides God." 

"I'd like to hear it, but now I must finish preparing dinner." Rosa turned to her son-in-law who was standing quietly listening to them. "Frank, why don't you show Fox and Walter the new gas grill you installed on the patio for me." 

"Sure, Mamma." He opened the refrigerator and turned to Mulder and Skinner. "Guys, would you like a beer?" 

"I would like one, thanks Frank," Mulder said. 

"Me, too." Skinner watched Mulder closely as he accepted the bottle from Frank and they followed him out the back door onto a small back yard. His lover had two bourbons at his condo before they drove here, and he wanted to make sure Mulder didn't get drunk. 

Mulder looked around. It was too early for plants to be blooming, but he could tell that this yard would be filled with color in the late spring and throughout the summer. The patio took up half of the small yard. There was one large cherry tree and several shrubs. Surrounding the patio were trellises with leafless vines woven around white ropes. 

"Are those grapevines?" 

"Yeah, Mamma likes making her own wine for family and friends. You'll get to sample the last of last summer's batch tonight," Frank said. 

"Rosa is some woman," Skinner said. 

Frank nodded, as he lifted the lid on the grill. "Don't I know it. I can't see how she manages it all. Her restaurant, volunteering with the church, her gardens, watching Frankie for us, cooking...it would be too much for me." 

Skinner walked around the grill, studying it. He wanted to install a gas grill at his and Mulder's new home. "Did you connect the gas line yourself?" 

"Yep. I work for a company that installs gas fireplaces." 

"Do you ever do freelance work? I would like to have a gas grill installed at our new home for summer parties." 

"I'll do it for free." 

"You don't--" 

"After what Mr. Mulder has done for my family, I'd consider it a privilege. Just let me know when you get the grill and where you'd like it installed." 

"Thanks, Frank." Skinner glanced over at Mulder. His lover had a peaceful expression on his face. 

"Fox, is something wrong?" 

"No. This place is filled with love. I want our home to be like this one." 

Skinner walked over and hugged and kissed Mulder. "Our home will be filled with love and happiness." 

Usually when they were around strangers or people they hardly knew, Skinner and Mulder would never openly display affection toward each other. For some reason, the need to show Mulder his love meant more to Skinner than what Frank might think of them. 

Frank glanced away uncomfortable. It wasn't that he was homophobic, he had gay friends, but seeing two people kissing made him feel like an intruder. 

* * *

Scully was about to feed William when the doorbell rang. She cradled him in her arms as she hurried to answer it. 

"Hi, Monica!" she called cheerily. 

"Dana, I brought us dinner," she said, as she held up a plain white paper bag. 

Scully took a deep breath and asked, "Please tell me it's gyros?" 

Reyes chuckled, heading for the kitchen. "You're good, Dana. Gyros, a Greek salad, and baklava for dessert." 

"I'd like to know how you found out that gyros were one of my favorite sandwiches." Scully followed her into the kitchen and sat at the small dinette table. William started fussing so she unsnapped her nursing bra and began feeding him. 

Reyes smiled as she set the bag on the table and went about gathering plates and silverware. "I didn't know. It's one of my favorite fast food items. I feel like I'm eating relatively healthy." 

Reyes opened the refrigerator. "What would you like to drink?" 

"Ouzo, but since I'm still breastfeeding you better make that apple juice," Scully quipped. "There's a bottle of wine opened on the shelf if you'd prefer that to juice." 

Reyes pulled out both the wine and apple juice and quietly filled their glasses. She then unwrapped the gyros and salads, and placed them on plates while she kept an eye on Scully nursing her son. 

Scully shifted William to her other breast then picked up the glass of juice and took a sip. "I had lunch with Mulder and Skinner. Mulder is fine, all of his test came back negative." She didn't bring up Mulder's weird vertebra or his new healing capabilities. 

Reyes breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm happy he's okay, even though I don't know him very well." 

"Mulder and Skinner are closing on a new home on Friday. I'm going to be moving in with them as soon as my lease is up at the end of next month." 

"Hm, is it a large house?" Reyes asked. 

Scully chuckled, as she turned her son on his stomach and burped him. "It's huge, and in a good neighborhood. I'll have most of the second floor to myself. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a small living room with a fireplace. We're sharing one of the second floor bedrooms and baths for guests, plus Walter is using the back room for his office. Then we're sharing the downstairs kitchen and laundry." 

"You sound excited." 

"I am. The house has a nice size fenced backyard, and an elementary school within walking distance." Scully stood and placed William in his bassinet then sat and picked up the gyros. "Mm, this is so good." 

Reyes finished her salad and picked up the sandwich. "I hope the A.D. doesn't set down too many rules." 

"Walter might try, but Mulder and I can overrule him," Scully quipped as she dabbed the sauce on her chin with a napkin. "Seriously, I don't think Walter will have any rules that I'd object to. We're both very tidy and quiet individuals. Even Mulder isn't really that messy outside his own space." 

"Do you think you could get Mulder and Skinner to baby sit? Maybe we can go out club hopping." 

Scully smiled softly. "Are you asking me on a date?" 

"Or a girl's night on the town, whatever you're more comfortable with." 

"Let's go with a girl's night out for now. And I'm sure I can get Mulder and Skinner to watch William." 

Reyes smiled and picked up her sandwich. "This new living arrangement may be to your advantage. Free babysitters and two great role models for your son." 

"Mulder's and my son. I know we only conceived through IVF, but I still want William to know his dad." Scully wasn't really sure how she conceived since the IVF treatment had failed months before she became pregnant, but she still thought it might haven worked. 

"Are you going to give Mulder an equal say in raising William?" 

"Mulder's better with kids than I am, so I'm going to allow him to voice his opinion on any decisions involving our son." 

* * *

The dining room table was set to perfection. Rosa's daughter Anna had come home with Frankie and went about helping her mother with dinner. She set the table with the family's finest linen table cloth, china, and silver. The lights in the dining room had been lowered and the table lit by candlelight. 

Skinner sat to Mulder's right. Across from them were Frank, Anna, and Frankie. At the head of the table sat Rosa and at the other end Father O'Brien. Mulder had just gotten through telling them about his experience investigating aliens and his recent abduction. 

"Mr. Mulder, you cannot deny that God has chosen you to do his work. Even if it was through the use of these space aliens," Father O'Brien said. 

Mulder picked up his wineglass, and looked thoughtfully at the middle-aged priest. "I'm surprised you aren't telling me there are no such thing as aliens." 

The priest smiled. "I saw a UFO twenty-five years ago. It was pitch black and the size of two football fields. It made a low humming noise as it passed overhead." O'Brien reached for a slice of bread. "I was seventeen at the time, and it was from that experience that I decided to become a priest." 

"Funny choice--" 

"No...not really. I learned at that moment that there were things beyond our world and it reaffirmed my belief in a greater being." 

"Look, Father O'Brien, Mulder is not Jesus--" Skinner started to say, but was interrupted by O'Brien. 

"AD Skinner, whether you believe or not is beside the point! God has chosen Mr. Mulder as his prophet here on Earth. After Mr. Mulder's explanation about these aliens and evil men within our government, it has become clear to me why God chose him. He's here to guide us and save us." 

Mulder sighed, "Father O'Brien, I'm not a prophet. I'm not God's chosen one. I'm only a man who wants to live in peace with my lover and friend." 

The Priest shook his head. "You're a crusader, Mr. Mulder. You'll never be able to settle down to a white picket fence house in the suburbs because that's not who you are and deep down you know I'm right. You said you've been fighting to expose this conspiracy for over nine years. Do you really believe you can just walk away, let Satan win? This is a battle against good and evil!" 

Rosa set her napkin down. "Father, this is hard for me to comprehend. Do you mean we're facing Armageddon?" 

"Yes, Rosa, I believe this is the final conflict that has been prophesied in the bible. It was speculated to take place around the second millenium." 

"Isn't all life suppose to end?" Anna asked. 

"I thought the anti-Christ was suppose to come first?" Frank said. 

Mulder nodded. "According to prophesy, before Armageddon can take place, a man will come forward and form a one world government. He will submit a seven year plan for peace that saves the world from its dire economic and political problems. Later, this man will also become known as the anti-Christ. At first, most of the world will view him as their savior but within four years he'll revoke the peace plan and show his true colors. All religions will be outlawed, except the worship of him--the beast. Seven years after his reign, Jesus is suppose to return and Armageddon will take place. Afterward the Earth will experience a new age of peace and prosperity." Mulder smiled smugly. "So you see, I can't possibly be Jesus." 

Skinner chuckled. "Fox, maybe you're the anti-Christ. Remind me to check for the mark of the beast on your body tonight." 

Mulder smirked. "You can check, as long as it doesn't involve shaving my head." 

"You can joke all you want, but it doesn't change the fact that Mr. Mulder came back from the dead by God's hand," O'Brien said. 

"I was never dead." Mulder's head began to ache. 

Rosa stood and started to collect the empty dishes. "Anna, help me with dessert." 

Mulder stood quickly. "Rosa, thank you for dinner, but Walter and I need to be going." 

Skinner set his napkin on the table. "Fox, we haven't finished discussing your situation with them." 

"What's the point?" 

As he saw the weariness in Mulder's eyes, Skinner stood and turned to face Rosa. "Rosa, I'd appreciate it if you'd keep Fox healing Frankie a secret. Fox has been through too much this past year, I don't want him suffering further." 

"Walter, I would never do anything to hurt Fox or you. I'll keep it a secret," Rosa said as she looked between Skinner and Mulder. "Now wait while I pack up some leftovers for you to take home. You can have it tomorrow for dinner." 

"Thanks, Rosa." Skinner walked over to Mulder's side and touched his arm. "How are you doing?" 

"I'm just tired." 

"We can sleep in tomorrow." 

Mulder smiled. "Promise?" 

"Promise." 

Frank stood and walked over to them. "I really appreciate everything you've done for my family. Don't worry about Anna or me talking, we'll keep your secret, too." 

Skinner and Mulder shook his hand. 

"Thanks, Frank," Mulder said. 

Father O'Brien quietly sipped his wine. Anna came out of the kitchen with dessert followed by Mamma Rosa with a large brown paper bag, which she handed to Skinner. 

"I put a little tiramisu in the bag." 

"Thank you, Rosa, you spoil us really good," Skinner said and kissed her on the cheek. 

"You're welcome, Walter. Boys don't be strangers, I expect to see you more often at my restaurant." 

"Yes, Mamma." Mulder hugged her. "We'll be there Friday night with seven of our friends." 

"I'll reserve the back room for you, Fox." 

Skinner looked at Mulder questioningly as he opened the front door. 

Mulder chuckled, then followed him outside. "We need to be nice to our unpaid labor, we might need them again." 

Skinner smiled as he headed toward his car. "I forgot for a moment that we're moving on Friday." 

Mulder climbed into the passenger seat, buckled up, and sunk into the soft leather. Skinner plopped the bag on his lap and Mulder peeked inside, then took a whiff of the contents. 

"Let's have the tiramisu with coffee when we get back to your place." 

"I thought you were tired?" 

"I am, but we're sleeping in tomorrow morning." 

Skinner placed his hand behind Mulder's head and leaned in to kiss him. "Love you." 

"Love you, too." Mulder sighed, then rubbed his thumb over the stubble on Skinner's cheek. 

* * *

Mulder's Place  
Friday, March 23, 2001 

The group that had been camped outside Mulder's apartment building were ordered to move along by the Alexandria police. The Gunmen had boxed up all of his possessions on Tuesday and were currently helping him load the moving truck. He and Skinner closed on their home that morning, and Doggett and a couple of Skinner's Marine buddies had been recruited to help Skinner move from his Crystal City condo. 

Mulder took one last look around his empty apartment. His footsteps echoed off the hardwood floor as he wandered from room to room. He'd lived here since becoming an FBI agent. A sense of loss made him feel melancholy. This place had been such an integral part of his life for fourteen years. Not all of his memories here were pleasant. 

Mulder recalled the day he literally tore the apartment apart looking for a bug, finally finding it inside an electrical outlet. It was the first time he realized how closely they were watching him and Scully. 

They then killed his informant, Deep Throat, and gave him a green-eyed spy for a partner. They even drugged the water supply in his apartment building. It led to one of his neighbors murdering her husband and him taking a swing at Skinner. 

He stopped where his sofa had been and looked down. Recalling the body of Scott Ostlehoff he had dragged from the apartment above his and placed there, trying to fool his enemies into believing he himself had committed suicide. He killed Ostlehoff in self-defense when the man tried to shoot him with a shotgun. At the time all that Mulder could remember was staring down at the dead body and Scully's words "they gave me cancer so you'd believe". It was an impulsive decision to move the dead body to his apartment. Once there, Mulder had used the shotgun to obliterate the dead man's face. 

In the end it was worth it. He had used his brief death to sneak into the Department of Defense Advanced Research Facility and discovered the chip that eventually cured Scully's cancer. At least in his mind it did. Scully never was sure if it was the chip or God's will that spared her. 

He walked over to the window. There was still glue on the glass from the masking tape he used to put an X in the window in order to contact Deep Throat's replacement Mr. X. All those wasted years of trying to find the truth from lies and deception. 

Mulder touched his cheek as he remembered a long ago kiss and his greatest nemesis. The smoker could never hold a candle to Krycek when it came to deception. How many times was he persuaded into listening to the man who murdered his father in cold blood? For some reason he had a hard time truly hating and distrusting Krycek, until it had come down to Scully's life. Whether he would have been able to pull the trigger as Skinner had done was something he'd never know. 

He glanced at a spot on the floor near his front door. The first time he had sex with Skinner happened on the hardwood floor. Neither of them seemed to notice any discomfort, they were too desperate to get inside each other's pants. He could still feel the hardness of Skinner's shaft as the older man took his cherry that day, and he recalled the look of stunned amazement on Skinner's face when he realized that he had been Mulder's first. 

Mulder walked over to the front door and stood in the doorway. Mr. X had died on this spot, using his own blood to leave Mulder one final message before he died. Another senseless waste of life. How many people had died because of the conspiracy? Mulder shook his head, he realized he had stopped blaming himself since that first spike had been driven through his ankle by the aliens. These people made their own choices. Maybe if they'd been more forthcoming with the information, he might have been able to do something to help. It was nearly impossible with the tiny pieces of puzzle they'd given him. He started out as a pawn in their game, and soon became the knight. What was he now? 

Mulder closed his eyes and tried to stem the memories. So much had taken place inside this small apartment. 

"Mulder, are you ready to go?" Frohike asked. 

Mulder looked down the hallway at him and nodded. "Yeah." He was more than ready to move on. The ghosts had become too strong in this place. 

He picked up the empty aquarium and followed Frohike to the elevator. This was the last piece. The fish were inside plastic bags ready to be returned to the aquarium in their new home. 

"Langly, Byers, and Bond have been keeping an eye out for those Catholic stalkers," Frohike said. 

"I hope they don't find out where I've moved." 

"They will eventually, but you can call the Lanham police and have a restraining order placed on them." 

"Frohike, I just wish I didn't have to deal with them on top of everything else." 

"It will be okay, buddy." 

When they got to the rental truck Mulder set the fish tank in the back. 

* * *

Skinner pulled up in front of the house, and was surprised they had made it here before Mulder and the Gunmen. He chuckled. He had three strong marines helping him, while Mulder had the Lone Gunmen and Jimmy Bond. 

Doggett climbed out of the his truck and whistled as he looked at the house. "Very nice, Walter." 

Skinner's marine buddy, Seth, sauntered over and clapped his hands together. "If you'll show us where everything goes, we'll get started." 

"I'll give you a quick tour," Skinner said, he walked up to the front door and unlocked it. 

He showed the three men around, then indicated where his furniture was to go. His bedroom set was going in the master bedroom, and his living room set, dining room set were going in the main rooms. Most of Mulder's furniture was going in the younger man's home office and the guest bedroom. They had donated some of their stuff to the salvation army, because they wanted to buy some new items together. 

As they started unloading the truck, Mulder pulled up in his rental with the gunmen's van pulling up behind him. 

Skinner stopped and walked over to the truck. He hugged Mulder as he climbed out. 

"Hey, Skinman, is this your boyfriend?" Seth asked as he strolled towards them. 

"Yeah. Fox, I'd like you to meet Seth 'Slick' Simon and Andrew 'Bulldog' Flynn. Slick, Bulldog, this is Mulder." 

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mulder. The Skinman has told us a lot about you," Andy said. 

"Skinman has mentioned both of you, too. I'm surprised we didn't meet before now," Mulder said, and shook their hands. He wondered if all former marines were in such great shape. Simon was an African-American, broad shouldered and over six feet four. Mulder felt dwarfed by him. Flynn was almost as large, like his nickname he was built like a bulldog and didn't have a neck. 

Skinner affectionately slapped Mulder's ass. "Enough with the Skinman, Spooky." 

Mulder smirked. "Let's move our stuff first, then we can have our first fight in our new home." 

The guys started unloading the trucks. Mulder saw that his metal shelf and aquarium were moved into his office first. While the gunmen worked at unloading his things, Mulder filled the ten gallon tank with water then plugged in the heater and pump. It would take a while for the water to be ready for the fish. He left their plastic bags floating on top of the tank. 

"Fox, our first purchase is going to be a larger aquarium. We have room for one," Skinner said. He came into the room and placed a box on the floor labeled Mulder's office. 

"Where do you want the sofa?" Jimmy asked as he and Seth carried Mulder's leather sofa into the room. 

"Against this wall." Mulder directed them, then followed them back out to the truck. 

It took them two hours to unload the trucks, just as they finished, Reyes and Scully pulled up in their cars. 

Reyes grabbed a case of beer from her backseat. 

"Skinman, who's the vision?" Seth asked. 

Skinner looked over at Reyes. "She's an agent of mine." 

"Beer!" Frohike shouted, making a beeline for Reyes and taking the case from her. "It's cold, too. You're an angel." 

"I figured you guys would be thirsty by now," she said. 

Doggett wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. "How were things at work today?" 

"Quiet. Kersh was gone today," Reyes said, then turned to Scully. "Dana, do you want to show me around?" 

"Sure." 

Mulder interrupted them as he followed them into the house. "Scully, Agent Reyes, we have reservations at Mamma Rosa's in two hours if you'd care to join us?" 

"I'll have to pass, Mulder. I'm picking up William from Mom's in an hour. I just stopped by to see how moving went." 

"It went fine. Walter was right about labeling the boxes. It made things easier. Now we just need to unpack and set up the beds." Mulder followed them into the kitchen where the men had congregated drinking beer and talking. 

Frohike put the remainder of the beer into the refrigerator. He passed Mulder a can. "Ladies, would you like a cold one?" 

"No. I can't have alcohol while nursing," Scully said. 

Reyes was looking around the gourmet kitchen. "I'll pass. Sir, this kitchen is awesome, you even have a butler's pantry." 

"It's one of the features we liked about the house," Skinner said. 

Seth walked over to stand beside Skinner. "Walt, aren't you going to introduce us?" 

Skinner gave him a surly look. "Special Agent Monica Reyes, this is Seth Simon and...." He nodded toward Flynn. "Andy Flynn. We went through boot camp together." 

Monica shook Seth's hand and smiled at Flynn. "It's a pleasure to meet you." 

"So you're an FBI agent. You don't dress like an FBI agent," Seth commented, looking at her leather pants and tight-fitting top. "Are you on an undercover assignment?" 

Reyes blushed. "Ah. No." 

"C'mon, Monica, I'll show you around," Scully said. 

Byers took a seat at the counter and poured his beer into the glass he found in one of the boxes. Flynn took a seat next to him, taking a swig from the can. 

"You guys have your work cut out for you this weekend," Flynn said as he looked at the stack of boxes and the paintings that leaned against the wall. 

"It's the type of work I enjoy," Skinner said. "We need to bring the rental trucks back." 

"I'll follow you and Fox in my truck, then give you both a lift back to your condo so you can collect your car," Doggett offered. 

"Sounds like a plan. We should still have time to make it back here to shower before heading to the restaurant," Skinner said. 

Byers finished his beer and stood. "We better get going. I'd like to grab a shower and change clothes before dinner. Why don't we meet you at Mamma Rosa's?" 

"Okay, John, we'll meet you there." Skinner turned to his two marine buddies. "Guys, you're welcome to use our showers to clean up." 

"Thanks, Walt. I have a change of clothes in my trunk," Seth said as he headed toward the door. 

"I'll tell Scully we're leaving!" Mulder said. 

Skinner watched him bound out of the room. A smile spread across his lips, it made him feel good seeing Mulder happy. Moving in together should be good for both of them. Him and Mulder needed a new start after all they've gone through over the years. He was determined to make this work. 

"He's good looking, Walt." 

"He's fucking brilliant, Andy," Skinner said proudly. 

"You really love him?" 

"Yeah." 

"You're lucky, I've never been in love." 

"Okay, let's go," Mulder said as he ran down the stairs. 

* * *

Mamma Rosa's 

Rosa had shown them to a private room in the back of the restaurant. She took their drink orders, then came back with a platter of toasted polenta garnished with grated cheese, chopped tomatoes, and anchovy fillets. A waiter came into the room with their drinks and a basket of crusty bread. 

Skinner was amused by the look on his lover's face. Mulder wasn't used to being pampered and Rosa was clearly pampering both of them and their guests. 

Rosa smiled. "Sit back and enjoy yourselves. I have quite the meal planned for you." 

"Rosa, you didn't have to go through this much trouble. We would have gladly ordered off the menu," Mulder said. 

"Nonsense, Fox. You and Walter are no trouble." 

"What do you have planned, Rosa?" Skinner asked as he picked up his wineglass. 

"Pasta e Fagioli, followed by Tagliatelle con Zucchini. The main courses are Filletto alla Griglia with Indivia con Acciughe and Spiendini alla Marinara with Spinaci del Monaco. For dessert Zabaione." 

After Rosa left Flynn turned to Skinner. "What the hell did she just say?" 

"Pasta soup, then pasta saut,ed in olive oil with zucchini. The main course is a choice between grilled fillet of beef with a side of Endive and anchovies or stuffed sardines with a side of spinach. Dessert is sweet Marsala custard." 

"Mm, I think she said _and_ not or," Frohike said, "I want both beef and fish." 

Langly picked up a slice of the grilled polenta. "So, dudes, do you want to hire us to install a security system in your new home?" 

Mulder looked over at Skinner, then back at Langly. "Draw us up a proposal and we'll see." 

"Will do, Mulder." 

The waiter and Rosa came back and placed the bowls of soup in front of the men. Then headed back to the kitchen. 

Suddenly, three men and two women rushed into the room. 

"Fox Mulder! You have to help us!" 

Skinner, Flynn, Doggett, and Simon all leaped out of their chairs and barred the people from reaching Mulder. 

A stunned Mulder set down his soupspoon and stood. "What do you want from me?" 

"My daughter is dying of cancer, Grace's sister was paralyzed in a car accident, and Mark's mother was severely burned in a fire. We want you to heal them!" 

Skinner snarled, "Leave him alone!" 

Rosa hurried into the room. "David, please do not disturb my customers in my restaurant!" 

"He healed your grandson, we only want him to do the same for our loved ones," David pleaded. 

"David, he's trying to enjoy a meal with his friends. Leave Mr. Mulder your phone number and if he wants to contact you later he will," Rosa said. She regretted that she had told her friends about Fox healing Frankie. This was before she promised Skinner and Mulder that she wouldn't tell anyone. 

"No! I want him to go with us now. My daughter's life is more important than his meal." 

Skinner got into the smaller man's face. "He's not going anywhere with you! He doesn't possess the power to heal anymore than you or I do!" 

"He healed Rosa's grandson--" 

"Bull! There's absolutely no proof of that!" 

"Rosa said--" 

"Rosa was wrong!" 

Grace looked over at Rosa. "Rosa, is he telling the truth?" 

Rosa nodded. "I wanted to believe Fox healed Frankie, but I have no proof that he really did." She didn't like lying...she'd make up for it in confession this week. 

"What about him coming back from the dead?" Jim asked. 

Skinner snorted. "Mulder never rose from the dead. You people are delusional. Now if you don't leave us in peace I'm calling the police!" 

"I think we should do as he says, David," Fran said, "I knew this was too good to be true." 

"Okay, but I'm going to check into this further. If you lied to us, baldy, I'll kick your ass!" David growled, then stormed out of the room. The others followed dragging their feet. 

"I'm sorry, boys, I didn't realize how out of control this situation could become," Rosa said. 

"It's okay, Rosa," Mulder said. "Guys, we should finish our soup before it gets cold?" 

Skinner gave Mulder a scrutinizing look as his lover sat back at the table. Mulder's face was schooled, but the set of his shoulders told Skinner that the incident had upset him. The gunmen had already shrugged off the incident and were wolfing down their soup. 

Seth sat and looked over at Skinner. "Skinman, do you want to fill Bulldog and me in?" 

Skinner trusted his buddies with his life, but he wouldn't tell them anything without Mulder's okay. "Fox, is it all right to fill them in?" 

"They're your friends, Walter, if you think we can trust them then I don't have any objections." 

"Thanks, Fox." Skinner went on to fill his friends in about Mulder's abduction, torture, death, and resurrection. He only stopped when the waiter came back with the pasta dish, and refreshed their drink orders. 

"These alien replicants, what's stopping them from abducting Mulder again?" Flynn asked. 

"Nothing. It's something we're going to try to prevent. I-we could use your help," Skinner said. 

Seth nodded. "Anything you need I'm here for you, Walt." 

Conversation stopped as the waiter and Rosa came back with two large platters. Rosa took the empty bread basket. "How is everything?" 

"Delicious, Rosa. Thanks," Mulder said. 

Rosa smiled. "I'll bring you more bread." 

"Fox, have I mentioned that Slick works for the CIA?" Skinner said. 

"Damn, we've been hanging with a spook!" Langly glared at Seth. 

Mulder, like the gunmen, wasn't very trusting of anyone that worked for the CIA--friend of Walter's or not. As he put a slice of beef on his plate, from the platter, he secretly tried to read Seth's mind. The pain hit him almost immediately, he was forced to break off contact before he became sick. His head was throbbing as he pushed his chair back and rose, then headed for the restroom. 

Skinner came through the restroom door as he dried his face with a paper towel. "Fox, are you all right?" 

"Fine. I have a headache, do you have any aspirin on you?" 

"Did you try to read Slick's mind?" Skinner reached inside his jacket and brought out a small bottle of Tylenol. 

"Yes." 

"And?" 

"He's clean. You should have told me he worked for the CIA." Mulder took the bottle and shook out a couple of capsules. "He wants to help us because of his friendship with you." He swallowed the capsules dry. 

Skinner placed his hand on Mulder's shoulder. "Don't do that again unless you tell me first. Do you think you'll be able to make it through the rest of dinner?" 

"I'll be fine, Walter." Mulder kissed his cheek. "Thanks for your concern." 

"When we get home I want you to rest while I set up the bed." 

Mulder thought 'not on your life' but kept that thought to himself. He'd argue with his lover while _they_ were setting up the bed. 

They rejoined their party at the table. Doggett looked up at Mulder as he sat next to him. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine, John." 

They spent the remainder of the meal discussing sports and politics. After dessert, Skinner disappeared to take care of their bill. He knew Rosa wanted to treat them, but he didn't feel she should pay for their guests. 

* * *

It was nearly ten o'clock by the time Mulder and Skinner arrived home. Skinner pulled his car into their triple car garage. "This is nice. No more underground garage and going up seventeen floors to be home." 

"I need to buy a car," Mulder said. 

"Do you have anything in mind?" 

"No. I want something fast with good control." 

"Add a good safety record," Skinner said. 

Mulder grinned. "C'mon, let's get that bed set up so we can go to sleep." 

Skinner chuckled. He knew better than to try to get Mulder to rest when his lover didn't want to. "Okay, I left my tool box in the bedroom." 

The bed didn't require too much work to assemble. After they had the mattress on the box-spring, Mulder dug the king-sized sheets and bedspread out of one of the boxes, while Skinner located the pillows. Skinner was feeling extremely happy as he watched Mulder make the bed. This was _their_ home. 

"Do you want to put the pillows on the bed or stand there holding them all night?" Mulder's voice pulled Skinner back from daydreaming. 

Skinner tossed the pillows on the bed. "I was just thinking about that shower we're going to share in the morning." 

Mulder smiled as he slipped between the cool sheets and plumped the pillow. "We're going to have to go grocery shopping. We only have nine cans of beer in the refrigerator." 

Skinner turned off the light and climbed into bed. He scooted to the center. "C'mere," he said, pulling Mulder into his arms. "Shared showers, unpacking, grocery shopping...we need to get our sleep. We're going to be busy tomorrow." 

Mulder yawned against Skinner's shoulder, his fingers combed through his lover's chest hairs. "We can relax in our hot tub after we unpack." He enjoyed the warm feel of Walter's flesh under his fingertips. This was his and he prayed he didn't fuck it up. 

Skinner laid awake for hours after Mulder had fallen asleep. The room was pitch-black, far darker than it ever got at Crystal City and the bed faced the opposite direction--it was disconcerting. It felt strange to lay here and realize the commitment he'd made to Mulder. This was as close as they would ever come to being married, commitment ceremony or not. The decision to move in together, hadn't been easy for either of them. This was a big step for them no matter how much they loved each other, they were both extremely independent and self-reliant. It would be an effort to remember to put his lover's needs ahead of his own. 

Tears flowed freely as he thought about how badly Mulder had been hurt both physically and mentally. Skinner would sacrifice everything for Mulder and he knew his lover would go to the ends of the Earth for him--and had. God, he never imagined he'd love someone so deeply. His fingers combed through his lover's thick chestnut hair resting under his chin. 

Skinner didn't know when he had fallen asleep the next thing he knew he was reaching for Mulder and finding his side of the bed empty. He glanced at the digital clock, and saw that it was only 4:30 in the morning. He heard a noise coming from the back porch off the bedroom. He slipped out of bed, then walked over to the sliding door leading outside. The moon provided enough light to see Mulder as he leaned against the railing staring off into space. 

Dressed only in his briefs, Skinner shivered as he stepped outside. "Fox, it's cold...come back inside." 

Mulder didn't move, he stayed staring off into their dark backyard. "If you had the power to save a complete stranger's life, even though it could ruin your life, would you?" 

Skinner walked over to Mulder and placed his hands on his lover's bare shoulders, and started rubbing some warmth back into them. "This is about that man from the restaurant who has a daughter dying of cancer, isn't it?" 

"Yes." 

"She's not your responsibility. You can't take on the responsibility for everyone that is sick or dying." Skinner wrapped his arms around Mulder's waist and kissed the back of his neck. "Come back to bed." 

"How come I feel so guilty?" 

Skinner hugged Mulder tighter. "It's who you are, babe." 

Mulder sighed, "Okay, let's go back to bed...." Mulder turned in Skinner's arms, then softly kissed his lips. "Thanks, Walter." 

"We'll get through this, Fox." 

"Together." 

"Always." 

* * *

Kroger's Market  
Saturday, March 24, 2001 

Skinner pushed the shopping cart down the aisle. After unpacking all of the boxes for the kitchen and dining room, they had made out a grocery list and headed for the store. They were mainly shopping to fill their pantry with staples, and planned to buy just enough food to get them through the next several days. 

He stopped at the meat counter and ordered four lamb chops he planned to prepare for dinner tonight. Mulder came back with a packet of ribs, bacon, and boneless chicken breasts and placed them in their over-flowing cart. Skinner watched him head off down another aisle. He took the lamb chops from the butcher and placed them in the cart then headed for the cheese counter. One of his guilty pleasures was relaxing with Mulder, sharing a bottle of wine and snacking on some gourmet cheese. It was a high-calorie pleasure that they only enjoyed Friday nights to unwind after a hard week of work. They'd work off those calories later by making love and jogging together Saturday morning. 

With Scully and William moving in with them at the end of next month, Skinner was worried they'd interfere with his intimate time with Mulder. At least the master bedroom was huge with a fireplace, private porch, and a sitting room. He chuckled, if worse came to worse he'd barricade them in their bedroom. 

"What are you grinning about?" Mulder asked as he placed a bottle of olive oil and a box of sea salt into the cart. 

"I was thinking about how to keep you interested in me once Scully and William moved in." Skinner smiled at him warmly. "I decided, I'll have to kidnap you." 

Mulder chuckled. "All you need to do is smile at me, and I'll follow you anywhere." 

Skinner's smile grew. He glanced over the shopping list, the olive oil was the last item they needed. It amazed him how Mulder was able to memorize the list just by briefly scanning it. "Shall we checkout?" 

"I'm ready, and hungry for those lamb chops you're making us for dinner," Mulder said, then headed toward the checkout lane. He missed the puzzled look on his lover's face. 

How had Mulder known he was making them lamb chops for dinner tonight? It wasn't on their grocery list, it had been an impulsive decision, on his part, to buy them. Mulder wasn't even at the butcher counter when he ordered them and the white paper wrap hid the package's contents. Skinner wondered if Mulder had read his thoughts? How would that affect their relationship if his lover was able to read his mind? Skinner worried as his pushed the cart to the checkout lane. 

* * *

Mulder yawned tiredly as he stepped outside onto the back porch for some fresh air. Goosebumps ran up his arms. The sun had set hours ago, taking its warmth with it. He loved their new backyard. It was completely private with an eight foot wooden fence blocking the view of their neighbors' homes. He wondered if they'd get away with sunbathing nude this summer. He thought back over the day, besides grocery shopping, they had unpacked all of the boxes and hung up all of the paintings and photos. When Walter set his mind on getting something done, he didn't fool around. 

Two strong arms encircled him from behind in a warm embrace, Mulder sighed with contentment. 

"Are you happy?" Walter's warm breath tickled his ear. 

Mulder leaned back against his broad chest. "Very. I live with this great guy who just made me a wonderful dinner, which made up for him working my ass off today." 

"I plan to work your ass off tonight too, but in a totally different way." 

Mulder chuckled. "Promise?" 

Skinner hugged him tighter, he loved the feel his lover's fit body. "Look on the bright side, Fox, it's all done and we can rest tomorrow." 

"I thought you wanted to go shopping for patio furniture and a lawn mower?" 

"I do, but that's hardly work." 

Mulder would rather spend Sunday watching sports and playing b-ball, but Walter wanted them to buy any new items for their home together, so he was stuck going shopping tomorrow. "Let's go grab a shower. I'll need my energy for the malls tomorrow." 

"We're not going to any malls, just a couple of home and garden stores." Skinner followed him into the bedroom, he locked the sliding door behind him. "I want to price the gas grills, too." 

"As long as we're out tomorrow, I'd like to stop at some car dealerships and pick up some brochures," Mulder said. 

"How about we look at a Ford Expedition? We could use it for trips and hauling." 

Mulder turned on the shower then walked over to his closet. "That thing's built like a tank," he said as he shrugged out of his clothes. 

"I know." Skinner grinned, folded his jeans and placed them on a shelf in his closet, then dropped his briefs and dirty t-shirt in the laundry bag. 

He crossed the room the shower and stepped in next to Mulder, hugging him. "We should have done this years ago," Skinner said. 

"We couldn't move in together while I was working for you," Mulder said. He purposely left out the green-eyed problem, standing between them at the time. His lover still refused to talk about what happened weeks ago in the Hoover's parking ramp or the hold Krycek had on him for over two years. Mulder was aware that the level of hatred Skinner possessed toward Krycek surpassed his own dislike of the man who murdered his father, had a hand in Scully's abduction and his own. 

Mulder squeezed some shower gel into his palm then placed the bottle back on the shelf. He rubbed the gel onto Skinner's furry chest, using his fingers to lovingly wash his lover's upper body. His thumbs caressed over the dark nipples, slowly painting foam circles around the hardening nubs. 

Skinner moaned and pulled Mulder into an embrace, he enjoyed the feel of Mulder's hard body against his. His lips locked on a small patch of skin below his lover's left ear, he placed his mark just above the collar line. Tomorrow he'd be able to recall this moment every time he looked at Mulder's throat. 

"Turn around, and I'll wash your back," Skinner said huskily. 

Before turning, Mulder rested a hand on Skinner's chest and gave him a look filled with passion that burned deep within his hazel eyes, scorching Skinner's whole being. 

Skinner's hand trembled with need as he poured some shower gel into his palm then worked it until it foamed on Mulder's back. As the water washed the soap away he trailed kisses down his lover's spine, until he was kneeling on the hard ceramic tile. He ran his soapy hands over the round firm buttocks. Skinner planted a kiss in the center of Mulder's back above his tailbone. His thumbs parted his lover's crease and he traced their path with his tongue, stopping at the puckered opening. He pressed his tongue inside, and tasted the earthy essence of his lover. "Turn," he said. 

Mulder turned, his cock was purple with arousal and bobbed before Skinner's face. 

"For me? You shouldn't have," Skinner purred, his fingers dug into Mulder's buttocks, he pulled the young man closer. 

"Just don't say I never give you anythi...Oooh...." Mulder moaned as Skinner's hot mouth engulfed his sensitive cockhead. His fingers caressed Skinner's bald scalp as he rocked his hips, and tried to thrust more of his shaft into that moist heat. 

"Oooh, God-" Mulder closed his eyes as his lover's thick finger breached his anus and found his prostate. 

The water started to cool as Skinner slowly sucked and finger-fucked Mulder for thirty minutes. Each time Mulder was about to come, he'd pull back and squeeze Mulder's shaft, preventing his release. 

"Please, Walter-" Mulder whimpered. His cock felt raw and ready to explode. 

Skinner finally took pity on him, and deep-throated his shaft. 

Mulder came explosively. He held onto Skinner's ears and spurted his come down the older man's throat. He fell back exhaustedly against the tiled wall and barely registered Skinner turning him and thrusting into his body. 

Skinner's fingers dug into Mulder's hips as he rammed his thick organ inside his fit body. 

Mulder braced himself against the slippery tile wall as his lover's thrusts became more erratic and desperate as his need for release became overwhelming. 

"Love you!" Skinner cried as he came. 

They slid down the tiled wall to the floor and hugged each other. They were both shivering as cold water washed over their bodies. 

"I think we need a larger water heater," Mulder quipped, then kissed Skinner passionately. 

Skinner sighed against his lips. "Let's get to bed before we freeze to death." 

* * *

D.C. General  
Monday, March 26, 2001 

Mulder disliked hospitals, he could never get used to the smell. He stood with Frohike and Frohike's cousin, Hank, outside the hospital room of Katie Henderson. She was David Henderson's daughter, the man who confronted Mulder at the restaurant Friday night. 

Frohike had driven Mulder here after arranging with his cousin, who worked as an orderly, to get Mulder access to Katie's room. 

The last thing Mulder wanted was to run into David Henderson. He planned on slipping in, healing this young girl, then slipping out with no one the wiser. 

"Stay here, Fro," Mulder said as he stepped into the room with Hank. 

"How are you going to heal her?" Hank asked. 

"I don't know how it works...I think I just need to touch her." 

Mulder looked sadly at the little girl sleeping in the hospital bed. She couldn't be more than six years old. He walked to the side of the bed and placed his hand on her forehead while observing how pale and skinny she was, and the number of tubes going into her tiny body. There was a tingling sensation in his hand and then he started feeling nauseous. Mulder stomped down the urge to yank his hand away as his discomfort became unbearable. 

The child's eyes blinked opened and she stared up at Mulder. 

Mulder smiled reassuringly at her. "Go back to sleep, Katie," he said, then removed his hand from her forehead. 

"She looks better, did it work?" Hank asked. 

Mulder noted that her color had improved. "I don't know, Hank. I need to get going before we're noticed." Mulder nodded to Frohike as he left the room. They headed for the bank of elevators. 

After they stepped inside Frohike turned to Mulder. "You look like shit. Are you going to be all right?" 

"I'll be fine. I just need to lie down for a while." 

"Do you think you healed her?" 

"Maybe...we'll find out soon enough." 

"Are you going to tell Walter?" 

Mulder frowned. "Yes, but he's not going to be very happy that I did this without talking to him first." 

"Maybe you should have," Frohike said as they left the elevator and headed toward the exit. 

"I was worried he might try to talk me out of it." 

"Maybe you shouldn't have moved in with him, if you didn't want him involved in your life." 

"That's not fair, Frohike. I love Walter." Mulder chewed thoughtfully on his lower lip as Frohike's words made him rethink his actions. 

They entered the parking garage and took the elevator to the third level. Frohike took his keys out of his pocket as they approached the minivan. He unlocked the passenger door then headed around to the driver's side. 

Frohike looked over at Mulder's pale face as his friend buckled his seatbelt. "I know you love Walter. I'm sorry, Mulder." 

Mulder shook his head. "No, you're right...I should have talked to him first." 

* * *

Hoover Building  
Monday, March 26, 2001 

Kersh looked up from the document he was studying as Skinner stepped into his office. "Explain this!" He tossed the sheet of paper at Skinner. 

Skinner looked down at the form he'd submitted to personnel that morning for domestic partner's benefits for Mulder. "What's to explain? Fox Mulder is my domestic partner. We've purchased a house together and spent the weekend moving in." 

"You expect me to believe this crap? What's wrong with Mulder? Why are you willing to go to this extreme to get him medical coverage?" 

"Nothing is wrong with Mulder. He's my partner and I want him covered under my medical plan," Skinner said. 

"If you want me to approve your request then prove it!" 

It was an effort for Skinner to keep his temper in check. "How?" 

"Invite me over to dinner tonight," Kersh said smugly. It was already four o'clock in the afternoon. There wouldn't be time for Skinner and Mulder to concoct a domestic love nest on this short notice. "Here, use my phone to call him." 

Skinner glared at Kersh as he grabbed the phone and dialed his home phone number. As he waited for Mulder to answer he started to look at the situation positively. They wanted to annoy Kersh and this would be the perfect starting point. 

"Mulder," his lover answered. 

"Fox, how's it going?" 

"Fine. Walter, why are you calling?" Skinner should be on his way home in an hour. Mulder hoped his lover wasn't calling to say he was going to be late. Not when he had gone through the trouble of planning a nice dinner for them. They had agreed to switch off cooking, during the week. 

"Kersh wanted me to call to tell you he's coming over tonight for dinner." 

Mulder sighed, "You turned in that form for partner's benefits today, didn't you?" 

"Yes." Skinner turned his back on Kersh. "Are you angry?" 

"No." Mulder walked into the kitchen and peered into the oven. "I'm making baby back ribs, there's more than enough for your boss." 

"Thanks, Fox. Love you." 

On the other end, Mulder smiled. "Love you, too." 

Skinner hung up and looked at Kersh. "Dinner is at seven o'clock. Do you need directions?" 

"Yes." Kersh wasn't sure what to make of the one-sided conversation he'd just listened to. 

Skinner scribbled directions on a sheet of paper and handed it to Kersh. 

"I'll be there promptly at seven," Kersh said as he accepted the paper from Skinner. 

* * *

Mulder and Skinner's residence  
Monday, March 26, 2001 

Kersh pulled up in front of a large corner Victorian house on the tree-lined tree. The garage door was open and he could see Skinner's car parked inside. Also in the driveway was a pickup truck that he assumed was Mulder's. Although he never pictured Mulder as a pickup truck owner. He walked around to the front of the house and rang the doorbell. 

Skinner opened it. The AD was dressed comfortably in jeans and a t-shirt. "Come in. Do you want to hang your jacket in the closet?" 

Kersh shrugged off his jacket and hung it in the closet Skinner directed him to. 

"You have a nice place here, Walter," Kersh said, looking around. He had done some checking and discovered that Skinner had his condo up for sale and closed on this home Friday with Mulder. It still didn't mean that they were homosexual lovers. Mulder was unemployed and probably needed a place to stay. 

"Would you like a beer?" Skinner asked showing him into the kitchen. 

"Y-yes." Kersh stopped in the doorway, he was surprised to see Agent Doggett sitting at the kitchen counter drinking a beer and talking to Mulder who was frying something in a skillet over a burner. They seemed to be comfortable with each other. 

"Agent Doggett, I'm surprised to see you here. I didn't realize you were friends with Mulder." 

"I'm friends with both Walter and Fox," Doggett said. 

Kersh directed his scrutiny to Mulder. "You don't look sick." 

"I'm not." Mulder knew it was going to be a feat to remain civil to this man. It wasn't so much that Kersh fired him, but that he treated Skinner like a doormat. 

Skinner came back with a bottle of Heineken and a beer glass, and placed them in front of Kersh. 

"Walter, do you want to get the baked beans and cornbread out of the oven?" Mulder said, as he transferred the fried potatoes and onions from the skillet into a serving bowl. 

"Did you put the trivets on the dining room table?" Skinner asked, as he took the hot casserole dish out of the oven. 

"Yes." 

Skinner carried it into the dining room, set it on the trivet then returned for the cornbread which he placed in a bread basket. He grabbed the serving bowl of potatoes and carried both into the dining room while Mulder got the baby back ribs out of the oven. 

Doggett in the meantime retrieved a pitcher of ice tea from the refrigerator and refilled Mulder's glass. 

"Thanks, John." 

Mulder carried the ribs to the table. 

"Dinner's ready if you'd like to take a seat in the dining room," Skinner said. 

Skinner took the seat at the head of the table. Mulder sat to his right and Doggett sat next to him. Kersh took the chair to Skinner's left. 

"Mm, everything looks and smells delicious. I wasn't aware that you knew how to cook, Mulder," Kersh said as he spooned some potatoes onto his plate. 

"I learned, I didn't want to eat takeout all of the time," Mulder said. 

"It's pretty nice of Walter to hire you to cook for him. Do you handle the cleaning, too?" Kersh asked. 

"He didn't hire me. We take turns cooking, and we're looking into hiring a cleaning service." 

Skinner glared at Kersh. "Fox is my lover; not my hired help. We share everything fifty-fifty." 

"I still haven't seen anything that convinces me of that," Kersh said, as he helped himself to some ribs. 

"Well, we're not going to fuck on top of the table for you," Mulder said, then set the rib down and reached for a napkin. 

Skinner grabbed Mulder's wrist and brought his lover's hand up to his mouth then proceeded to thoroughly suck the barbecue sauce off each finger. 

"That's disgusting," Kersh said. 

"Hm?" Mulder muttered as all his blood seemed to rush straight to his dick. The noise around him seem muffled like he was under water. He sat mesmerized as he watched each of his fingers disappear inside Walter's mouth. When his lover raised his sultry brown eyes to look at him, Mulder felt he'd melt into a puddle of mush. 

Doggett chuckled and grabbed a wedge of cornbread. "At least I know what to get you for a house-warming gift." 

Skinner kissed Mulder's knuckles then let his hand go. "What? Barbecue sauce?" 

"A gift-certificate to The Rib Shack." 

"Cool." Skinner reached for the baked beans. 

"Go easy on those, Walter," Mulder quipped. He was deeply moved by Walter's demonstration of his love in front of Kersh. 

Skinner smirked. "I took some beano, babe, no need to be worried about tonight." 

Mulder just smiled as he scooped some more fried potatoes and onions on his plate. 

"You both are very convincing," Kersh said. 

Mulder arched an eyebrow, he no longer cared about what Kersh thought of them. "It doesn't matter if you believe us. I really don't need to be on Walter's medical plan." He smiled at Skinner. "I have his love that's all I've ever wanted." 

Kersh frowned as he wiped his hands on the napkin. "I'm going to give you and Walter some advice. I came here not believing that either of you are gay, but I see that I am mistaken. Mulder, your life is in danger, and your involvement with Walter places his life in danger. You're being watched. Be careful." 

"What do you mean?" Skinner asked. 

"I can't say anymore. If I do, I'll never see the next sunrise." 

"They have our home bugged?" Skinner growled. 

"No, but they can read minds," Kersh said. 

Doggett reached under the table and placed his hand on Mulder's thigh. 

Mulder read Doggett's thoughts and nodded. He let down his barriers and started to probe Kersh's mind. 

* * *

End of Chapter 4 - Moving Day. 

Coming soon chapter 5. 

Feedback 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Jo B 


End file.
